1. Technology Field
The invention generally relates to a signal processing method. Particularly, the invention relates to a signal processing method of a connector, and a connector and a memory storage device using the same.
2. Related Art
Digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players have undergone rapid growth in recent years, so that consumer demands for storage media have also rapidly increased. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory module (for example, a flash memory) has characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure, etc., it is adapted to be built in the aforementioned various portable multimedia devices.
Generally, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is coupled to a host system through a connector. In some communication standards, a spread spectrum clock (SSC) operation is probably performed on a signal stream transmitted between the connector and the host system, i.e. a frequency of the signal stream is varied along with time within a certain range, such that energy of the signal is distributed to a frequency band range to suppress electromagnetic interference (EMI) of the signal. Although the SSC operation can mitigate the influence of noise or interference, it may use a larger bandwidth, and the frequency of the signal stream is probably varied along with time. However, in some applications, the connector does not have a crystal oscillator to generate an accurate clock signal, instead, the connector generates the clock signal by referring to the signal stream transmitted by the host system. Therefore, it is an important issued concerted by related technicians to design a connector capable of generating an accurate output signal complied with the standards without using the crystal oscillator.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.